User blog:JDisbae/So You Think You Can Just Dance- Season One
Welcome, Dancers to season one of ‘So You Think You Can Just Dance’! In this show you guyswill be competing in an ultimate dancing competition where by the end only one will remain and that person will be the winner of SYTYCJD Season One! …''' 'So, lets get straight down to business, each episode all of you will dance to 3 songs from the Just Dance Series in the time span of X (any number of days) number of days days and quite simply the results will be posted after that! ' '''The top 3 will go into a ‘Reward Challenge’ while the bottom 2 will go into an ‘Elimination Dance-off’, which will result in one person going home! Now, I have the first twist of the season to reveal right here!! …''' '''The first twist is… …''' '''‘Rival Voting’! In rival voting (Credits to Someone10000 ) when you send through your scores via email, you must say who you want out of the game! This could change the entire game! Not RVing will result in a downgrade to your score! So, when you send through your email to jdisbaewiki@gmail.com you will send in PHOTOS of your scores and your RV (Rival Vote), You MUST send through your scores through photos, if you do not you may be at risk of elimination!! Remember to put your WIKI name as the title eg: JDisbae Ep1 By the way, I recommend bookmarking this page- as everything will be on this page! Current Cast ' Trexy821SYTYCJD.png|Trexy821 BboySYTYCJD.png|Queen Gaga ' Eliminated Cast JustDancer200SYTYCJD.png|ArcticWolf4808 (El. Ep1) HeypplsSYTYCJD.png|Mellisa (Dr. Ep2)- RETURNED ROYFSYTYCJD.png|Fox (Dr. Ep3)- RETURNED Mrmn1SYTYCJD.png|Nate Drake (Dr. Ep4) ZodiacSYTYCD.png|Zodiac Giraffe (El. Ep4) Ps4sytycjd.png|EmuPlays (El. Ep4) GumDropGirlSYTYCJD.png|GumDropGurl (Dr. Ep5) Dancer168SYTYCJD.png|Dancer168 (El .Ep5) Jdssytycjd.png|J. D Central (El. Ep5) HeypplsSYTYCJD.png|Mellisa (El. Ep6) BJDFSYTYCJD.png|BJDF (El. Ep6) ROYFSYTYCJD.png|Fox (El. Ep7) Episode One: Bollywood …''' 'Let’s get straight into it! ' '''… Your first theme is... Bollywood! You MUST dance to the following songs (on any platfom of your choice) Kurio Ko Uddah le Jana Xmas Tree Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) SUBSTITUTE: Jai Ho (You Are my Destiny) .. The three with the highest scoring contestants will battle each other for IMMUNITY!! That they can use at any time up until the final 3 and $400 for the upcoming auction! (More will be explaned abou the auction below) Second place will win a bonus $250 for the upcoming auction! And third place will still win a respectable $100 for the auction! ... Sadly, the bottom two will face off as well but the loser will be going home! ... Oh, how could I forget- Anyone who beats the host in the song Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) will win a BONUS $100 for the auction! (my score will be revealed in the results) ... ... By the way, the 1st auction is going to be in a few episodes and you all automatically start with $350. This auction will go for 48 hours on a seperate blog where you will bid on items that will improve your place in the game! Your money will be tallied in this table *AUCTION HAS HAPPENED *Any money not spent WILL tick over into the next auction! ... Good luck everyone, You have 48 hours .. Starting NOW! Submission Table *Note only for ep1 Well, your time is up! And AN AMAZING 9 of you did the challenge! So Its time for the results *RV's are worth -2000 Results So, That means that our top 3 for the week are .. Mellisa BJDF and Trexy821!! You three will be competing against each other to possibly the biggest 'Bollywood' themed song in the JD series! you guys will be dancing to Katti Kalandal! Again the winner will recieve IMMUNITY!! So you guys have 24 hours! ... Oh, wait 2 more things. Firstly, You MUST PLAY 'Katti Kalandal on your copy of JUST DANCE 2, just to make this slightly more difficult and also congrats to BJDF and Mellisa who now have an extra $100 for beating my score of 11901!' So, now to the elimination and this ep. with 3 of you not doing the challenge, one of you will go home by the end of this challenge. ... ... So, Nate Drake, ArcticWolf and EmuPlays one of you will be going home. The song you need to dance to is .. NONE! I have made the decission that due to Not doing the survey I sent out or doing the ep challenge I am sending home .... ... ... ArcticWolf4808! ' ' I'm sorry! BUT NEVER FEAR YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO COME BACK LATER ON IN THE GAME! ... Again, good luck to Trexy, BJDF and Mellisa, 48 hrs start now! While you guys compete for the top spot lets move on... 'Immunity Resullts' So, in first place.... Congrats to BJDF!! Who has now won immunity. You can use this any time until the final three! Also, 2nd and 3rd you also get a prize in the form of cash in the auction! 'Episode Two: Cinema Masterpieces' Welcome to episode two everyone, as much as we are saddened by the loss of ArcticWolf4808 you will get achance to return later in the game! Now on to todays challenge, we are celebrating the many famous works out of the cinema!! …''' '''… But, before we get started I have a mini challenge for anyone who wants to participate! The challenge is too complete this short music quiz! http://goo.gl/forms/7xPb9yUk7U7ZktYn1 The winner will receive $50 for the auction. Also you can all check your money value in episode one, remember if you don't want to do the challenge you don't have to but the rewards in the auction are amazing! …''' '''… So what are you dancing to? Well, you are dancing to 3 songs from movies! They are-''' '''Ghostbusters Let It Go Under The Sea This time to beat me and score an extra $100 you need to beat me in ‘Under The Sea’ and as usual the top 3 players will go into a battle where this weeks first prize is an TWO EXTRA Rival Votes to use ''' '''next week and $150! You can use these against anyone! Second place will also win ONE EXTRA Rival Vote! Third place sorry, you walk out with nothing this ep! The two lowest scorers will be versing each other in a Just Dance Battle! So, good luck everyone. You have three days to complete this. Oh, don't forget your RV votes and one last thing, congrats to our top three who are competing now for the top spot- REMEMEBER you still need to do the challenge ''' '''Good Luck! You have 72 hours Results Yall have had a little over 72 hrs to complete this movie challenge! So, that means that the results are in and the top 3 are Dancer168, Trexy821 and BJDF! You guys will be competing against... ... WAIT! You guys will find out in 12 hours! We are working out a new twist and will be back soon! ... And we are back! So, congrats to you three! Your challenge is to.... Dance To You're The One That I Want! Yep thats it! BUT, The twist is- you have 20 hours to do so! THE WINNER WINS TWO RV'S FOR NEXT EP!! START! Now, on to the elimination! The Three competitors taht are going to elimination are! Nake Drake Mellisa EmuPlays I since NONE of you did the challenge you need to dance to Under The Sea! You too have 20 hours! START So, the results are In 'Results' So, A huge congrats to BJDF who now has TWO RV votes to use next episode and some cash for the auction! Now, Lets not forget 2nd place Trexy you too win ONE extra RV and sorry 3rd ... nothing.... Now on to the elimination... None of you did the challenge ... ... WAIT! Whats this... Mellisa, I'm sorry to say but your time is up- you have outside issues that need to be attended to... Goodbye and we wish you all the best! 'Episode Three: Back In Time' Welcome, So yall have all made it through 2 episodes and now things really start to heat up because you guys are going to be working in teams!! So when you work in teams, you all play and then I average out your scores! So, (https://www.random.org) I made you guys teams! So today there will be 2 teams of 5 TEAM ONE: ' #'J.D Central #'Queen Gaga ' #'Nate Drake' #'EmuPlays' #'Trexy821' TEAM TWO: #'GumDropGurl' #'BJDF' #'ZodiacGiraffe' #'Fox' #'Dancer168' I hope your all happy with your team mates cause they may be the difference! Now, to the the mini challenge-The winning team will win $150 each! plus the individual winner in that team will win an extra $100. For the losing team, one of you will be going home BUT the highest scoring in that team will NOT be part of the Dance-off for elimination! ' '... Now, individually, You guys will be playing 2048 (on any site- this is an example http://www.coolmath- ' ' games.com/0-2048) Whoever gets the highest score wins, $75 for the auction which WILL be after the end of ''' '''episode 4! …''' '''Now, to the songs. For todays selection we are going back to the 70’s with songs all out of that era! You will dance to 3 songs- they are YMCA Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie! (A Man After Midnight) I Will Survive Now, if you want some more money going towards the auction then your team will wanna beat me on YMCA, anyone who beats me will win $100! The lowset average team will battle it out where one will leave! Good luck, you have three days! By the way the teams are only for this ep... GOOD LUCK... START! ... OK, Your time is up! So, lets get to the results.... Results ... ... *faints* Waaaaa? OMG, Fox?? Are you OK?? Everyone Fox has fainted and the medical doctors are telling me that he will be eliminated! You may be able to come back later in comp! Sooooo sorry Fox, I hope that your time has ben fun! This ep there will be no call out since so little people did the challenge, the ONLY people who did it will get $200 so gongrats Fox, BJDF, GumDropGurl and Trexy See you next episode! We are going to the 80's! Good luck see ya soon! Episode Four: Can't Take My Eyes Off You! Hey guys, welcome to episode 4 of SYTYCJD! Today we are moving up to the 80’s and you will be dancing to 3 songs out of that era. …''' '''Now before we get started, lets get down to business. The first auction will start very soon in the next 48 hours, so stay alert (you will be alerted on your wall). So today will be your last chance to snap up some cash in this challenge… The mini challenge is simple, so simple you didn't have to do anything! I’ve done it for you. I have used the randomiser app (https://www.random.org/lists/) and you guys will get the designated money! …''' '''$0 ... ZodiacGiraffe $50 ... J. D Central $100 ... Nate Drake $150 ... GumDropGurl $200 ... BJDF $250 ... Trexy $300 ... Dancer 168 $350 ... Queen Gaga $400 … Emu Plays So now, lets begin with the main challenge. …''' '''So as you know, we are going to the 80’s and also some of you may be happy to hear no teams!!! So your all your own player... So the three songs that you're going to dance to are… Boys (Summertime Love) Lets Groove When The Rain Begins To Fall Good Luck, You have 4 days! To get a MASSIVE extra $250 for the auction, all you need to do is beat me in Boys (Summertime Love)!! 'Results' Hey, guys so you had four DAYS to complete the challenge so... Here are the... ... ... What is this... Nate Drake has waaaa? ... OMG, You hurt yourself! You cannot participate.. Oh, Bye! ... BUT THIS WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ELIMINATION THIS WEEK! ONLY 3 OF YOU DID THE CHALLENGE (Trexy, GumDropGurl and J.D Central- You will get a bonus $150 for the auction)- THIS WEEK IT IS A TRIPLE ELIMINATION! Not gonna lie, I'm dissappointed! So, I used a spinner app out of those who did not do the challenge! And the first person to go home is... Zodiac Giraffe ' ' The second evictiee is ... EmuPlays ' ' Sorry to both of you! .. Hey! We only have 6 left! CONGRATS! .. So, It's auction time keep your eyes peeled for it! BUT THERE IS A TWIST ALL ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS CAN BID ON THE AUCTION AS WELL! ''' '''See ya soon! 'Episode 5: Techno Vibes' So we have the final 6! Welcome in! But wait! Since the auction we have a new member! Please welcome BACK Mellisa! You may also notice that we are missing a memebr gumdropgurl is now gone! Bye So to recap the advantages! abc: Means used! Mellisa- Purchased the right to bring anyone back. (-400) Trexy- Purchased the right to make a score total 13333 next episode(-355) Trexy- Purchased Previews for the next 2 episodes and the secret prize: IMMUNITY! (-10) BJDF- Purchased the right to give any player the score of 0 ext episode (-400) Trexy, Fox, Bboy- Purchased the right to go into a spinner to win Immunity. (-50 each) BJDF- Purchased the right to pick all three songs that everyone must dance to for next weeks challenge! (-200) Bboy- Purchased an advantage pack- TBA #hype (-300) So for this episode: Trexy is SAFE! And the results came back! Bboy you are also safe! AND BBOY, YOU PURCHASED AN ADVANTAGE PACK! YOU RECEIVE '- Song Switch! YOU CAN CHANGE ANY SONG TO DANCE TO IN THE NEXT 2 EPISODES' '- Auto Safe! YOU CAN BRING YOURSELF OUT OF THE BOTTOM IN THIS EPISODES' '- Auto Dance! YOU ARE PUTTING A THIRD MEMBER IN THE BOTTOM THIS EPISODE' Now on to todays episode! You are dancing to 3 songs with techno vibes! They are '- Nitro Bot' '- Animals' '- Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Moutain)' You have 48 hours to dance to them! See ya soon! OH YEAH ONE MORE THING, RV's are no more! Results: So, NO ONE DID THE CHALLENGE, So in *probs* pure anger I am sending two people home, this is based off your previous competition particicpation. Trexy... You are safe Bboy... You are safe Dancer... You may be going home J. D Central... You may be going home BJDF.. You may be going home Mellisa... You are safe, why would I send you home- You just arrived! So Dancer, J.D Central and BJDF. Two of you are going home... Based of your previous particicpation... J. D Central... You are going home BJDF- You are safe! Which means we are saying goodbye to Dancer.... OR ARE WE? STAY TUNED CAUSE NEXT EPISODE ONE ELIMINATED CONTESTANT WILL RETURN IN PLACE OF ONE OF YOU REMAINING! ......... Se ya next episode! Were we will find out the final four! We are almost there! 'Episode 6: Trio Power!' Welcome Guys! There is only four people left! Today you will be dancing to these songs that are trios! '- Bad Romance' '-Don't Worry Be Happy' '- Junto At Ti' But wait, that is not all! This episode the eliminated contestants are fighting for your position! ALL ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS ARE IN THIS! ANY ONE CAN COME BACK!!! DANCE TO THE SONGS ABOVE AS WELL Because we have everyone back, you have 4 and a half days! STARTING NOW! So, your time is up.... Lets get right into it! First coming back is.... Fox! Congrats to you! Now, I am eliminating two people! First, congrats to Trexy who accauly sent in results! But now I am sending home 2 people. They are, BJDF and Mellisa! I am so sorry! WE HAVE THE FINAL THREE! TWO EPISODES LEFT! 'Episode 7: Costume Party' With only three of you left, one person will be leaving after this so.... Bring it b**ch! ''' '''You are dancing to the foloowing three songs that hav coaches wearing amazing and inspiring costumes! DANCE TO THESE! '- Kaboom Pow' '- Ivean Polkka' '- Chiwawa' YOU HAVE 48 HOURS! WE WILL HAVE A WINNER IN 5 DAYS #HYPE 'Results' The results are in! The hype is so real! So, lets get into it ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Here they are... ... ... Which means that we have our top 2! CONGRATS TREXY AND QUEEN GAGA (BBOY) Sorry to Fox, it has been a great ride! So see ya for the final! .#SYTYCJDFINAL ... ... FINALE CONTESTANTS! ''' Trexy821SYTYCJD.png|Trexy821 BboySYTYCJD.png|Queen Gaga SYTYCJD SEASON ONE FINALE' '''Welcome final two to the SYTYCJD SEASON ONE FINALE! You guys have had to' dance your way to here through 7 episodes each with a theme that was incorperated throughout! So, you guys are here at the finale! So lets give our gongrats to the finalists Trexy and Bboy! So, back onto the theme of this episode. ... ... ... The theme for this episode is... EXTREME, YOU GUYS WILL BE DANCING TO ONE EXTREME FROM JUST DANCE 4 ALL THE WAY TO JUST DANCE 2016!... They are ... So, WMYB extreme, WHYB extreme, Bad Romance extreme and Circus extreme are your 4 SONGS TO DANCE TO! YALL BETTER WERK! So, you have THREE DAYS (72 HOURS) ''' .. .. '''BEGIN FINAL RESULTS ... ... OMG guys we made it to the final! And we have two great competitors who are, the winner will be decided by this rounds scores alone and nothing else! ''' '''So... Are we ready? ... The table is about to be shown .... .... .... ..... The first scores will now be shown Trexy is in the lead! lets reveal the next score ... ... Trexy is still in the lead lets put up the final score for Trexy ... ... Trexy has the final score of 40571, meaning that Queen Gaga (Bboy) needs to get a score of 10465 to win ... Lets get into the results! .... .... .... .... ... ... The final table will appear now. ... ... We have a winner!!! Congrats to Trexy the winner of Season One of So You Think You Can Just Dance!!!!!!!!!!!!! A big congrats must also go to Bboy for particicpating and making it this far into the comp! Another thanks ' '''must go to the rest of the cast for being in the game show! It has been a massive pleasure to be the host of this amazing ' '''comp and *MAYBE* we will be back for a SECOND SEASON!!! I hope you all had fun participating and playing along in the comp! So again a MASSSIVE congrats to Trexy who HAS WON SEASON ONE OF SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DANCE SEASON ONE!!!! ... ... ... ... ... Goodbye and many thanks for playing! See ya soon (; ... ... ... ... Category:Blog posts